Historia de un sueño
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: "... y en forma de respuesta pasara una estrella fugaz" Alice se marcho de este mundo dejandolos a la deriva, pero realmente esta con ellos, mucho mas cerca de lo que creen. OneShot JasperXAlice.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama ha sido el resultado de mezclar musica y escritura automatica. **

* * *

**Historia de un Sueño**

Llegó esa noche a casa. Solo, triste y afligido. Bajo el brazo llevaba las ropas de su esposa en una bolsa de plástico. Alice, el amor de su vida, de toda su vida. Su amadísima Alice que ya no estará con él nunca más.

Únicamente habían pasado seis meses desde que le habían detectado cáncer. Seis meses habían bastado para acabarla, para derrotarla. Esa noche por fin había perdido su lucha contra esa enfermedad. Y lo había dejado solo. Ahora sus caminos estaban separados y él no encontraba la manera de seguir adelante.

Camina por la casa, como león enjaulado, con los ojos abnegados por el llanto, perdido en su mente. Alice era todo en su mundo. No había nada más desde que la conoció.

En aquel entonces él era un muchacho tímido y retraído, y ella, ella era la chica más bonita que había visto jamás, con sus ojos cafés llenos de vida y sus rosadas mejillas.

Ambos poetas y eternos enamorados de la vida. No tardaron en caer en el hechizo uno del otro. En ese entonces tenían 16 años.

Ahora, trece años después, ella había partido a un mundo mejor y él se había quedado sin nada. Nada que aferrarse para seguir viviendo.

"¡Mentira!" pensó de pronto, "Si hay algo a que aferrarme, algo muy importante a lo que tengo que aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas"

Sin pensarlo mucho más, subió las escaleras y entró en la primera habitación, en silencio y cuidando no hacer el mínimo ruido.

Sobre la cama, descansaba su más grande tesoro, su pequeña hija de seis años, Yildiz. Un pedacito del ángel que se acababa de marchar.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con mucho cuidado y acomodó el cabello de la niña, café oscuro, casi negro. Tocó su mejilla y pensó como le diría a su pequeñita lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo decirle a tu hija chiquita que su mamá acaba de morir?

La niña despertó en un momento en el que su padre se encontraba mucho mas sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lo miró, y se incorporó para besar su mejilla. Él regresó al mundo real en el mismo momento que los labios de su hija tocaron su mejilla. La miró en medio de la oscuridad antes de prender la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

— ¿Y mi mamá, papi? —preguntó ella, con la inocencia propia de una pequeñita de seis años.

— Perdón por despertarte, nena.

— ¿Dónde está mami, papá?

— Chiquita, lo que te voy a decir, puede que te haga sentir muy triste. Yo estoy muy triste.

La pequeña aguardo pacientemente.

— Yildiz, tu mamita ya no está con nosotros. Ha hecho un viaje del que no va a volver. Se fue al cielo. Dios ya se la llevó. —dijo por fin.

La niña se quedo en silencio un momento, mientras procesaba aquellas duras palabras. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender la realidad de aquellas palabras que intentaban no lastimarla.

— Mami murió, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó en silencio. Siempre la había sorprendido la madurez y la perspicacia de su pequeña hija. Era algo que había aprendido de su madre. Algo que le había dado su madre.

— Si mi niña, mami murió—dijo por fin con los ojos desbordados de lagrimas.

— Pero, ya no sufre ¿verdad? Ya no le duele nada ¿No?

— No mi niña, ya no le duele nada.

— Entonces es feliz ¿No?

— Si chiquita, es feliz.

— Entonces yo también soy feliz. —concluyó la niña con una sonrisa triste.

— Yo también. Hija. Yo también.

La pequeña abrazó a su padre, para consolarlo. Y él se dejo abrazar por su hija, ya que cada palabra, cada expresión y cada gesto de ella, estaba impregnado de la esencia de su esposa.

Se acomodaron en la cama individual de la niña. Ella puso su cabecita en el hombro de su papá y él acarició su cabecita llena de rizos color ébano. En eso Yildiz preguntó.

— Papá, ¿Dónde está mi mami ahorita?

— No lo sé, mi niña. Pero tu mamá era tan buena que debería estar en el cielo. Si no está ahí, entonces sigue con nosotros.

— Pero si está aquí, ¿por qué no la veo?

— Porque las cosas en las que de verdad crees, no las tienes que ver. Solo sabes que están ahí. Como los ángeles, como los sentimientos, como Dios.

— ¿Y mamá está aquí con nosotros?

— No lo sé, hija.

— Dijiste que las cosas que de verdad crees no se deben ver.

— Si, tienes razón. Ella está con nosotros, yo creo que está con nosotros.

Yildiz bostezó y se acurrucó junto a su padre, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Cerró los ojos y durmió. Él no tardó mucho en dormirse también, ahí abrazado de su pequeña hija. Lo único que le quedaba, la única razón de existir. La única razón real para seguir viviendo ahora que Alice se había marchado.

Cuando la casa estuvo sumida en el más profundo silencio, apareció una luz blanca que descendió sobre la cama. Una luz que apagó el foco de la lamparita, y acarició los rostros de padre e hija, dormidos tan tiernamente en la cama.

: : :

: : :

Luego se encontraban ambos en un lugar desconocido. Se veía una cascada a lo lejos, un arcoíris saliente de la cascada, se escuchaba el canto de aves exóticas y se sentía la humedad y la pureza del aire.

Yildiz, tomada de la mano de su papá miraba fascinada el paisaje. Mas no miraba el paisaje, sino la figura que se veía sentada en medio de la cascada.

— Papá, mira— dijo ella, levantando la mano y señalando con el dedo la mujer que estaba en la cascada.

Él levantó el rostro y lo que vio casi lo dejo helado. En la roca, ataviada con un ligero vestido blanco, con el rostro de muñeca y su cabello largo, tan largo como lo tenía antes de las quimioterapias, estaba su amadísima Alice. La mujer que se había llevado su corazón, con él.

Yildiz se soltó de la mano de su padre y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su mamá. Camino por el agua y llego hasta la roca, saltando a los brazos de su mamá.

Él caminó despacio y se metió en el agua, hasta llegar a donde estaba su mujer. Subió a la roca y se sentó al lado de ella.

Ella, que tenía en sus brazos a su hija, lo miró y posó su mano en la mejilla de él y la acarició con dulzura. Él cerró los ojos y se dejo llenar del cariño.

— Mamá, estas con nosotros— dijo Yildiz rompiendo el silencio cargado de paz y amor.

— Sí, estoy contigo, estoy con los dos— contesta mirando a su marido, con ternura y todo el amor que le tiene desde siempre.

— Y te puedo ver— dice contenta la niña.

— Si, aquí si me puedes ver, pero solo aquí. Mañana no te acordarás, pensaras que solo ha sido un sueño.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Porque solo me dan permiso de verlos aquí, en sus sueños. Pero siempre estaré con ustedes. Ustedes solo me pueden ver en sus sueños pero yo estoy con ustedes siempre, desde aquí. De aquí no me voy a ir hasta que los tenga a los dos conmigo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

— Es el medio cielo. Aquí venimos los que todavía no queremos irnos, los que queremos esperar a que llamen a nuestros seres amados. Para irnos todos juntos.

— ¿Y aquí te vas a quedar, hasta que vayamos mi papá y yo al cielo?

— Si, aquí voy a estar esperándolos, aunque tenga que esperar mil años. — dice Alice con su característica seguridad. No miente, no parece mentir.

— ¡Qué bonito está aquí! —observa la niña con inocencia. Y baja del regazo de su madre para corretear por el bosque.

Alice mira al amor de su vida de nuevo y sus ojos se cruzan en un momento completamente mágico, lleno de paz y de color. El día gris de la muerte de Alice se ha convertido en una noche de color, de la certeza de que ella sigue viva en algún lugar del mundo.

No se hablan pero hay tanta comunicación con la mirada, que podrían estarse hablando solo con los ojos. La mano de ella volvió a posarse en su mejilla y la de él sostuvo su cintura. Era volver a tenerla ahí, con él. Mirándola, abrazándola, esa esperanza que ella despertaba en él.

En un momento, las lágrimas reprimidas cuando estaba despierto, rodaron por sus mejillas ahora, dormido. Pero eran de felicidad, no de tristeza.

— No llores, mi vida— lo miró con ternura, ladeando la cabeza—, no llores. Estoy aquí, contigo y así estaré siempre. Contigo, prendada de ti, de tu amor y de tu vida. Estoy aquí, contigo para siempre.

Acarició su mejilla, dulcemente y él cerró los ojos sin poder dejar de sentir esa alegría que ahora le desbordaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Por eso lloro, porque estoy feliz, porque ahora sé que esas aquí, sé que no has desaparecido, que estas viva en alguna parte de este universo. Y eso es lo que me hace feliz. Saber que tu esencia no desapareció.

— Te amo con todo mí ser, y no podría irme si tu no vienes conmigo. Por eso estoy aquí en el medio cielo. Te esperare.

— No te haré esperar mucho… —comienza a decir.

— Ni se te ocurra intentar algo tonto— dice ella con tono de autoridad, cariño y comprensión, mezclado con carácter. Muy propio de ella—. No vayas a dejar sola a nuestra angelita—dice con un tono más dulce—, ella te necesita ahora mucho más de lo que yo te necesito. Yo estoy bien aquí, por fin puedo respirar con tranquilidad y ya nada me duele. Mírame estoy mejor que nunca. Jasper, la que ahora te necesita es Yildiz. Estos últimos seis meses estuviste solo a mi lado, porque yo te necesitaba. Ahora la que te necesita es ella, yo puedo esperar por ti. Recupera el tiempo que no pasaste con ella, por cuidarme a mí. Puedes estar con ella y yo estaré con los dos, pero si tú vienes a hacerme compañía, ¿qué será de ella?

Jasper se quedó pensando. Era cierto, su pequeña hija, no podía quedarse sola en el mundo, aunque él deseara con todas sus fuerzas reunirse con Alice en el medio cielo.

— Mamá, mamá mira… — llegó Yildiz corriendo. Al llegar le mostró sus manos en las que llevaba un botón de rosa blanca. Extendió la mano mostrando el capullo y la rosa se abrió instantáneamente.

— Mami, si solo te voy a ver en mis sueños, ¿voy a creer siempre que solo estaba soñando?

— Si mi niña, despertaras y dirás: "Que bonito sueño tuve" "Solo fue un sueño" pero siempre estaré yo contigo.

— Pero, como voy a saber que estás conmigo, si siempre voy a creer que solo soñé.

— Siempre que me necesites, yo estaré ahí y para que te des cuenta, pasará una estrella fugaz en las noches.

Se miraron todos, con cariño, con ternura.

Pronto todo comenzó a ponerse borroso.

— Se hace tarde. Me debo marchar.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta inocentemente la niña.

— Porque en unos segundos vas a despertar.

Entonces Jasper, temiendo no volver a verla. La besa y Alice corresponde el beso con cariño. Luego besa la mejilla de su hija, y todo desaparece.

: : :

: : :

La misa se llevó a cabo esa tarde, y las cenizas fueron depositadas en una urna del templo.

Esa noche, Jasper y Yildiz miraban las estrellas.

— Papi, mami esta aquí con nosotros, o de verdad solo soñé.

— No lo sé pequeñita.

Y en ese momento una estrella fugaz surco los cielos, iluminando el firmamento y respondiendo la duda de la pequeña y su padre.

* * *

_**Hola! Aqui estoy de vuelta con otro OneShot homicida, de verdad lo lamento, pero es lo que hay, jejee. La verdad esta historia la escribi para un concurso de cuento de pa preparatoria en Marzo, y de echo gane el Estatal con esta pequeña historia. Esta mañana estaba escuchando mi musica de la Oreja de Ven Gogh y cuando escuche esta cancion, me acorde de esta historia y no pude resistirme a adaptarla y subirla. jejeje XD**_

_**Espero no quieran matarme por todo lo que hago, se que soy bien dramatica y que siempre hago que mis personajes sufran demasiado, pero es lo que hay... y analizandolo bien, creo que estoy mal de la cabeza. XP **_

_**Pero bueno yo queria dar noticias de mi y ya lo hice. El capitulo de Vivir una Nueva Vida esta en proceso, luego de él les toca a los de Dos Vidas un Mismo Amor, seguidos de Llamado del Amor y para cerrar con Amor de Pelicula. Eso si no se me atraviesa por la mente otro OS. Espero poder actualizarles todo entre esta semana y la siguiente ;) **_

_**Bueno, besos sangrientos a todos. Y feliz inicio de semana.**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
